Moraine Strykia-Sandoval
Moraine Sandoval was a female Antrixian that was a pivotal part in planning and ensuring that the Desmora Prophecy occurred as it was foretold. As a high-ranking member of the Jinsai Order and a revered member of House Strykia, Moraine played an important part in the lives of Graydon and Allyson Strykia. Moraine was the second youngest of four born to House Strykia during the times preceeding the fall of the Republic. When the Republic forces betrayed the Antrixian Commonwealth and renegade forces attempted to overthrow the Landsting, she took her niece and nephew, Allyson and Graydon, Fleeing off-world and eventually coming to Coyn. There she continued the Jinsai training of the twins and cared for them as if they were her own children. Moraine met and soon married Deshawn Sandoval and together they had a daughter, Aleisha. While on Coyn, Moraine ran a small shop where she repaired and constructed custom melee weapons. Following the Battle of Yavin, Moraine and her family were once again on the run from Imperial forces. This time, however, Moraine and her family, along with her new apprentice, Rashara Damodred, were rescued from Coyn before the Imperials could capture them. Taken to the shadowport, Exile Station, Moraine was one of the first high-ranking exiles to come to serve under the banner of the new High Lord, Graydon Strykia. Moraine would take over as primary trainer and master for a new sect of followers, including Anna Verkaik. Working as an advisor to Graydon, Moraine would also work as a newly assigned Jinsai Tribune, working closely with Barenstan Santigar and Magnus Tarkand. History Early Life Moraine was born the third child to Kayl and Pryia Strykia in the year 50 BBY on Antrixies. During her adolescent years, Moraine was a bit of a tom boy, attempting to follow her older brothers, who often guided her into trouble with practical jokes and explorations that led the three into harm's way or into places that children weren't allowed. The Path of the Jinsai Moraine chose to immerse herself in the ways of the Jinsai after she was initiated into the Order. As Artur was training to become a Jinsai and also being tutored for his ascension to the High Seat and Edric had decided to follow a military path, Moraine saw an opportunity to study the Shao'dengia ways to eventually be the model of these beliefs. Some of her inspiration came from the head of her father's Grey Guard, Listor Barathon. Moraine saw a man that was honest, steadfast in his duties, and vigilant in his defense of her father. Although rare, Moraine asked to be apprenticed to a specific Jinsai Master, Fendrin Darklyn, the same master who had trained Listor. When Moraine had finished her training under a master and reached an appropriate rank within the Jinsai, Artur ask her to become the head of his Grey Guard, which she readily accepted. The one exception to her becoming a member of the Grey Guard, especially the head of the order, was granted by Artur at the request of Marissa: Should Artur pass on and cease to be the High Lord, Moraine would be released of her vow to not marry or hold any bloodline rank. It was the only time known in which a Grey Guard had altered vows upon entering service. It was also a closely held secret that Moraine had this bestowed upon her. The Antrixian Purge At the start of the Antrixian Purge, coinciding with the Great Jedi Purge, Moraine was tasked with taking charge of Graydon and Allyson Strykia, taking them off-world and into hiding. Moraine assisted in battling the Republic Clone forces, along with Dontaine Strykia's forces, prior to fleeing Antrixies. For over a year, Moraine and the twins hid on the Rim world of Wazta. Eventually, Moraine knew that she and the twins had to find some semblance of a life and start anew. Consulting with Marcus Traabo, who had volunteered to guard her and the children, Moraine chose to move to Coyn and attempt to start a new life. Life on Coyn Moraine and the Strykia twins finally settled on Coyn where Moraine used the guise of a Bladesmith to open a quiet little shop on the edge of the port city. Almost immediately, she attracted the attention of a local customs officer, Deshawn Sandoval. Deshawn kept a close eye on Moraine and the twins over the next few months, trying to deduce if Moraine was who she truly said she was. It almost became an obsession for Deshawn and at one point, nearly forcing Moraine to resort to violence in order to remain undercover. Deshawn relented and told Moraine that whatever her secret was, he didn't care. He had become attracted to her and was willing to protect her, possibly even die for her, if she would accept his advances. Moraine was truly surprised, but politely dissuaded his advances, although she had started to feel a mutual attraction. Deshawn never relented and Moraine kept politely declining until Graydon forced the issue one day. Moraine knew that her oath was broken by her brother's death but continued to hold on to it due to the twins and their safety. Graydon said that Moraine was another hope for the Antrixian people, along with their family, to continue on. He invoked the power of the "possibly" eldest living child of the High Lord, in line for succession, and released her from her obligation to the Grey Guard. It wasn't long after that Moraine accepted Deshawn's invitation to dinner. It would have been his last attempt had she not accepted. The Bloodline Continues Moraine and Deshawn were married and soon after, Aleisha was born to the couple. By this time Deshawn had been made aware of Moraine and the twin's true identity. He pledged to Moraine that he would take the secret to his grave. Together with Aleisha and the twins, Moraine and Deshawn went about living a modest life, without concern for much outside of their world. Rebellion Era Leave-takings By the twins twentieth birthdays, Moraine deemed that they were ready to venture out into the galaxy, realizing that they couldn't remain under her protection for much longer. At her urging, Moraine sent Graydon and Allyson off Coyn to find the path to their destinies. Moraine chose to remain on Coyn with her family and attempt to blend in until she was needed to serve her people again. Return of an Apprentice Graydon returned to Coyn months after his last visit, this time with a young Antrixian girl in tow. Graydon introduced his aunt to Rashara Damodred, asking Moraine to take her in as an apprentice while also hiding her. Moraine, knowing that Rashara had to be Anise's daughter, agreed. Moraine felt a sense of obligation due to the planning that Marissa, Anise, and herself had done to prepare to the Desmora Prophecy. Moraine gladly took to training Rashara, feeling a bit of her old self return while instructing the headstrong teenager. Moraine still maintained her small weapons shop and contented herself with raising Aleisha. But her safety and security wouldn't last. The Imperials began tracking Graydon's assumed identity and eventually were led to Coyn. Intelligence began to piece things together and determined that Moraine Sandoval was a member of House Strykia, which in turn could lead them to either Dontaine Strykia or the Strykia Twins. Fast action from Graydon's friends led to a valiant rescue just ahead of the Imperials, saving Moraine and her family. Moved to the shadowport of Exile Station, Moraine began training a new group in the vision of what Graydon believed was the destiny of the Force. Return to Service Moraine became even more active with the official declaration of Graydon Strykia as High Lord in exile. Acting as an advisor, Moraine attempted to guide Graydon in his course to retake the Commonwealth from the Imperials. Moraine would also play a pivotal role in defending the station from the forces of Reaper and his allies. Moraine also was appointed Jinsai Tribune by Graydon, overseeing all Jinsai affairs within the newly created Shadow Wolves group. Appearance and Personality Moraine came to be known as the mother of the reformed Jinsai Order due to her dedication to training and her devotion to her friends and family. A strong traditionalist, Moraine was also open-minded to change and forging new traditions. As a high ranking member of the Order following the end of her exile on Coyn, Moraine assisted in being a guiding voice and a proponent of the Desmora Prophecy. While Moraine was not Force-sensitive, she did age gracefully and many considered her to be quite attractive well in to her middle years. She had long reddish-brown hair and blue glowing, hazel eyes. Moraine was ethical, calm and compassionate. She was also courageous, honest and kind. Despite her warrior training and disciplined upbringing, Moraine was a very motherly figure, almost to the point of overprotective. RPG D6 Stats Type: Jinsai Kyudan DEXTERITY 4D Blaster 6D, Dodge 9D, Melee Combat 6D, (S)Melee Combat: Shao'dengia 10D, Thrown Weapons 5D KNOWLEDGE 2D+2 Alien Species 4D+2, Bureaucracy 5D+2, Business 3D, Cultures 4D+2, Intimidation 5D, Languages 4D+2, (s)Languages: Coynite 5D, Meditation 9D, (s)Scholar: Shao'dengia 7D, Survival 7D, Willpower 6D MECHANICAL 2D Beast Riding 5D, Repulsorlift Operation 5D PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 5D+1, Command 5D, Investigation 5D, Persuasion 6D+1, Search 7D, Sneak 6D+2 STRENGTH 2D+2 Acrobatics 4D+2, Brawling 5D+2, (S)Brawling: Shao'dengia 9D, Stamina 5D TECHNICAL 3D Melee Weapon Repair 8D, (A)Melee Weapon Construction 6D, (A)Melee Weapon Construction: Bladesmith 7D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Maneuvers: Backfist, backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, iron fist, weapon block, weapon steal. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 30 Move: 10 Equipment: Forged ID card, Comlink, Various tools and machines for constructing melee weapons, Grey Guard Warblade (STR+3D), Datapad, Jinsai Dagger (STR+1D). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters